Mondegreen Love
by DeerLuDeer
Summary: Awalnya hidup Luhan berjalan seperti biasa...mempunyai kekasih, saling mengatakan kata cinta, berkencan, kemudian berakhir. Kau pasti bertanya mengapa? Tentu saja karna ia menolak ketika kekasihnya meminta jatah dengannya. Tapi pertemuannya dengan Sehun, lelaki mesum berotak seks itu membalikkan seluruh prinsip hidup Luhan./THIS IS HARD YAOI/HunHan. DLDR!RnR?


**.**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Mondegreen Love**

**EXO BELONGS TO SM ENTERTAINMENT**

**Main Cast : Xi LuHan & Oh Sehun**

**Rated M**

**Genre : Romance, Little Angst (Maybe), Slice of life**

**WARNING : TYPO, BAD EYD, BAD STORY, BAD WORDS**

**~HunHan is Real~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Entah mengapa aku selalu berfikir bahwa Tuhan sedang mempermainkan kisah cintaku. Ia selalu mempertemukanku dengan orang-orang asing sebelum aku dipertemukannya pada orang yang tepat." –Luhan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Apa? Putus lagi?"

"Iya begitu lah." Jawabku malas saat Baekhyun, salah satu sahabat dekatku menanyakan kelanjutan hubunganku dengan Xiumin

" Astaga Lu_,_ lama-lama kamu bisa masuk di _Guiness Book of Record _jika terus-terusan membuat rekor putus cinta, memangnya ada apa?" sahut Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng heran.

"Tanpa kuberitahu pun, kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya…"

"Seks?"

"Tepat sekali… seks dan seks lagi. Semuanya tentang seks dan selalu seks." Gumamku sebal.

Yah, aku memang tidak bisa memberikan kepuasan bagi kenikmatan "lima menit" tersebut. Atau dengan kata lain aku selalu menolak ketika diajak tidur bersama dengan lelaki yang sedang menjadi kekasihku.

Dan kegagalanku kali ini benar-benar sangat melukai relung hatiku yang paling dalam. Setelah hampir 7 bulan berhubungan dengan Xiumin, aku mengira '_Dialah nomer 1', _masalahnya belum pernah aku mempertahankan hubungan sampai melebihi 4 bulan. Ya, tentu saja kecuali masa SMA mungkin. Masa-masanya cinta monyet, aku berpacaran seperti remaja lainnya dengan Eunhyuk selama setahun.

Dan yang paling menyesakkan dari kegagalanku kali ini adalah, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Xiumin sehingga ketika terpaksa harus memutuskan hubunganku dengannya karena masalah seks tersebut, aku merasa hancur.

"Baekhyun_,_ aku jadi berfikir..." ucapku mengambang.

Baekhyun segera menoleh ke arahku. Dahinya berkerut melihat ekspresiku menerawang jauh bagai orang yang kehilangan kesadaran.

"Pasti kau berfikir seperti itu lagi, kan? Sudahlah Lu_,_ lebih baik hilangkan pikiran seperti itu. Tidak ada gunanya."

"Tapi Baek_, _bagaimana kalau benar? Bagaimana kalau hubunganku ternyata memang bisa berlanjut sampai ke pernikahan kalau aku, kalau aku..." aku mendesah, tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimat yang kuucapkan tadi.

"Jangan berkhayal!" kali ini Baekhyun memotongku kataku cepat. "Kita kan sudah membahas masalah ini ribuan kali, Lu_, _dan kamu sendiri juga tidak bisa membohongi hati kecil kamu." Ujarnya sambil menggenggam jemariku.

Aku hanya dapat menghela nafas menyadari kebenaran kata-katanya. Diskusiku tentang masalah percintaan dengan dua sahabatku, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, memang telah berjalan sejak kami pertama bertemu di kelas SMA.

Kedua sahabatku ini memang bagaikan langit dan bumi. Baekhyun sebagai _guardian angel_ dengan lingkaran putih dikepalanya, sementara Kyungsoo sebagai _daredevil_ dengan trisula api di tangan kanannya. Hanya _Tuhan_ yang tahu mengapa kita bisa bersahabat dekat. Banyak sekali perbedaan diantara kami bertiga.

Baekhyun sangat religius. Dia menikah pada usianya yang menginjak 22 tahun dengan Chanyeol, teman baikku waktu SMP. Sementara Kyungsoo, bisa dibilang anak yang _Up to Date_. _Single_ dan tampan.

Sedangkan diriku? Mungkin aku ibarat kertas yang melayang tertiup angin. Aku tidak se religius Baekhyun, tetapi juga tidak seliar Kyungsoo. Ya itulah aku.

"Makanya, rusa kecil…kasih saja." Olok Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

Setiap kali mendengar aku putus cinta. Kyungsoo memang senang mengolokku dan menggodaku. Namun, seperti biasa usulnya tak kan dibiarkan begitu saja oleh sahabatku satunya, Baekhyun.

"Terus apa? Memangnya ada jaminan jika sudah diberi, pasti hubungan mereka akan sukses? Sama sekali _nothing._.."

"Yah, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan dicoba? Daripada ia mati penasaran…"

"Astaga Kyungsoo-_ah_, memangnya seperti sampah bisa didaur ulang?"

"Lalu apa? Tidak mati juga kan kalo selesai dicoba."

"Ya, tapi ini masalah prinsip. Tidak semua orang sepertimu, Kyungsoo."

"Dan tidak semua orang sepertimu, Baekhyun."

"Tapi setidaknya aku tahu prinsipku benar Kyungsoo-_ah_, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika membagi prinsip ini kepada orang lain, apalagi sahabat sendiri. Sedangkan kau, sudah tau salah, malah menjerumuskan orang ke lubang yang sama..."

"N_e, ne…mianhae, _Baekhyunnie…"

Aku dan Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungso mulai resah karna kalah dalam pembicaraan hanya bisa cekikikan.

"Sudahlah, Lu_,_ sekarang lupakan Xiumin. Sekarang lebih baik kita keluar saja dulu. Aku kelaparan." Usul Kyungsoo sambil meraih tasnya dan beranjak berdiri.

Aku menyetujui usulan mereka. 3 jam berikutnya kami menghabiskan waktu menjelajahi _mall_ dan makan sambil melanjutkan cerita kami yang sempat tertunda.

Malamnya sebelum tidur lama aku termenung memikirkan kisahku selama ini. Bukan hanya sekali-dua kali aku mempertanyakan keputusanku untuk menjaga keperjakaan miliku yang paling berharga ini sampai menikah nanti. Sebenarnya ada rasa penasaran yang luar biasa untuk mengetahui apakah hubunganku dengan seseorang akan sukses jika aku menyetujui tidur dengan mereka itu?

Memang benar putus cinta itu sangat menyebalkan untuk salah satu pihak. Namun lebih menyebalkan lagi jika harus mengorbankan harta kebangganmu untuk pria yang belum berstatus sebagai suami mu ,kan?

.

.

"_You're very sexy, very beautiful…."_

Suara Sehun menggema lembut di gendang telingaku. Tatapannya penuh arti. Atau lebih tepatnya, penuh berahi. Sudah bukan gosip baru lagi, sejak pertama kali Oh Sehun datang ke kantorku minggu lalu sebagai wakil perusahaan Oh _Cooperation_, lelaki itu langsung mengincarku.

Ya, aku sudah menduganya. Alasan atasanku, Choi Siwon, menugasiku memegang _account _perusahaan sebesar Oh, semata-mata bukan karna kinerjaku yang mengagumkan. Pasti, pasti sekali semua itu dilakukan dengan perhitungan bahwa ketertarikan pria tampan dari Negara Italia itu kepadaku dapat menambah point plus untuk perusahaan kami.

"_So, I've been told to you. Shut up_." Jawabku acuh tak acuh. Sama sekali tak tertarik dengan pujian basinya itu. Aku bukanlah remaja kemarin sore yang pipinya langsung bersemu merah ketika mendapat pujian dari lelaki tampan.

Sehun terkekeh, "_Aigooo…" _komentarnya dalam bahasa korea.

Setelah berkali-kali ia mencoba mengajaku kencan, akhirnya dengan berat hati aku mengalah. Tentu terasa aneh jika terus-terusan aku menolak undangan _client_ hanya karna _feeling_-ku mengatakan bahwa laki-laki itu menginginkan lebih dari sekedar _on a date_. Aku cukup berpengalaman untuk menyadari bahwa Sehun menginginkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'ranjang'. Ya, itulah perkiraanku. Tapi tentu aku harus tetap bersikap professional.

"_I know you're in delima. Something bother you, you're trying to break yourself free. Then, just relax.._"

"_I try_," jawabku bermalas-malasan. Aku melongos, memanggil pelayan yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja tempat kami duduk di sudut kanan ruangan dan segera memesan air putih.

_He try to psychoanalyzing me? Nice try_, pikirku sebal. Kuakui dia cukup tampan. Dengan rambut _dark brown _yang berantakan, menambah sisi _sexy_-nya sebagai pria latin. Mata _hazelnut_-nya yang teduh. Ah, wajahnya benar-benar seperti bayi, menggemaskan. Dari data dirinya yang kubaca beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum berbisnis, dia seorang pengacara dan pernah berilmu di bidang _psychology._ Sebagai mantan murid _psychology_, tentu ia dapat mengetahui bagaimana kondisi jiwa seseorang. Ia juga dapat membaca karakter seseorang dengan sangat akurat. Bahkan, ia tahu raut wajah seseorang yang sedang berbohong. Dan sekarang, ia seperti sedang membuatku tak dapat berkutik dengan analisis kejiwaannya.

"_Something bothering you_, Luhan?"

"_No, nothing._"

"Kau terlihat kesepian. Kamu membutuhkan seorang pria, yang bisa menunjukan arti sebenarnya dari sebuah kenikmatan duniawi, yang dapat membuat tubuhmu panas seketika, dan rasa gelisah yang membuncah di dadamu..." lanjut Sehun sambil memperhatikanku dengan intens.

"_Let me guess. You talking about sex, am I right_?"

Sehun tak menjawab, ia terkekeh keras. _Ada apa dengan laki-laki itu? _Pikirku dalam hati melongos. Terkadang aku benar-benar bingung dengan jalan pikiran kebanyakan laki-laki, tentunya minus diriku, apakah mereka selalu memikirkan seks? Mereka berpikir, seks seperti oksigen yang harus selalu dihirup agar dapat bertahan hidup. Bukan, bukannya aku sok suci. Hanya saja, melakukan seks akan ada waktu yang tepat ketika kita sudah menikah, kan?

Rayuan Sehun yang berkali-kali dilontarkan kepada-ku benar-benar hampir membuatku jera, rayuannya benar-benar memabukkan. Kuakui terkadang dia cukup enak untuk diajak bicara. Dia juga bisa membuatku mati-matian menahan tawa karna candaannya yang konyol.

.

.

Selama hampir tiga minggu bekerja sama dengannya untuk proyek kerja sama perusahaan kami, membuatku lebih dekat mengenal sosok Sehun dibandingkan rekan kerjaku yang lainnya. Secara fisik kuakui ia memang _charming, _tapi bukan berarti aku langsung terhanyut begitu saja dengan pesonanya. Pengalamanku selama ini bersama para mantan kekasihku terdahulu membuatku tak mau percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang mereka tawarkan dalam sebuah hubungan.

"_So what do you think_, Luhan?" Tanya Sehun, masih dengan tatapannya yang penuh dengan berahi itu.

"Heh? Soal apa?" Tanyaku.

"_About us, of course_..."

"Kita? Memangnya, apa yang salah dengan kita?"

"_Just say yes…"_

"Hah? Apanya yang _yes_?" Kali ini aku benar-benar bingung, sejak tadi Sehun terus saja mendesakku untuk mengatakan _yes_.

"_I just want you to say, Yes Sehun, I'm yours_."

"_WHAT_?" aku hampir tersedak kimbab yang sedang ku kunyah mendengar pernyataan Sehun tadi.

"_I'm not yours, Sehun. And I never hear you say that you love me_,"

"_I love you, is that enough_?"

"Itu belum cukup untuk meyakinkanku,"

"Jadi kau keberatan, _if I'm asking you to be one_?"

"Aku tidak mau,"

"_Why not_?"

Aku menarik nafas panjang, "_Because I can't give you what you want_,"

"_And what is it that I want_?"

Aku menatapnya tajam, "_Sex, that is_." Jawabku dengan suara datar.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Jadi, kenapa kamu tidak bisa memberikannya?" tanyanya seraya mendekatiku untuk membaca emosiku.

"_Because I'm still virgin_, dan menurutku belum waktunya bagiku untuk melakukan seks,"

"Ha..ha..ha.. _oh damn it! Don't make me laugh, Luhan.."_

Aku menggeram kesal hingga perempatan urat membentuk di dahi lebarku. Kudorong keras tubuhnya hingga tulang tempurungnya menabrak kursi di depannya. Aku tersenyum puas melihat Sehun meringis kesakitan. Aku pun segera meninggalkannya tanpa permisi. Ah, belum pernah aku sepuas ini membalas ejekan orang.

.

.

Esok harinya aku harus menemui Sehun lagi di ruangannya karena hasil pekerjaan kami yang harus di diskusikan, aku memasuki ruangannya dengan memasang ekspresi "mati" di wajahku. Kyungsoo paling sebal jika aku sudah memasang ekspresi seperti ini. Bahkan, salah satu mantan dosenku di Inggris pernah berkata, "Luhan, _you look death_."

_Ah masa bodoh_, pikirku dalam hati. Hari ini aku benar-benar malas berbasa-basi dengan Sehun setelah ejekannya semalam. Tapi tentu saja, aku harus bersikap profesional.

"_Good morning_, Luhan..." sapanya saat melihatku masuk ke ruangannya.

"_Morning_," balasku dengan suara _flat mayor_, benar-benar datar. Aku duduk di kursi di hadapannya. Aku membuka _laptop_-ku. Kertas berisikan data-data yang kami gunakan untuk referensi laporan tergeletak begitu saja di mejanya.

"Mereka menyetujui kerja sama yang kita ajukan," ujar Sehun memecahkan kesunyian yang melanda kami.

Dengan malas aku mengangkat wajahku dari laptop dan memandangnya sekilas sambil berkata, "_That's good_," ujarku sambil memandang kembali layar _laptop_-ku. Walaupun mataku berkutat pada layar laptop, tapi tetap saja masih kudengar helaan nafasnya.

"_You should check it by yourself..."_

"Aku akan memeriksanya sebentar lagi," jawabku cepat.

Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari posisi duduknya, ditarik kursinya untuk diletakan disamping tempat dudukku. Benar-benar sekarang posisinya sangat dekat denganku. "Kau mempunyai bibir yang sangat menggoda. Tapi benarkah kau masih pera-"

"_I think bussines is bussines, sir_." Sahutku memotong kalimatnya sebelum ia melanjutkan pernyataan kotornya itu. "Dengarkan aku, apakah itu suatu keharusan untukku menceritakan masalah pribadiku?"

Sehun diam sejenak. Kusadari ia sedang memperhatikan wajahku dengan seksama. Oh, sepertinya ia sedang membaca raut wajahku untuk mencari suatu kebohongan disana.

"_Then, you're not a._.."

"Sehun, _please." _ Geramku sebal.

"_I'm sorry_," ujarnya pelam saat mendengar geramanku. "Tapi kenapa? Apakah seseorang pernah mengkhianatimu dan mematahkan hatimu?"

_Oh damn! he really good at psychoanalyzing_, jeritku dalam hati.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan jika kau _horny_?"

_Demi janggut Dewa Yunani!_ _What happen with this man_?, Jeritku dalam hati. Pria di hadapanku ini, yang kukenal belum sampai sebulan, bukan kekasihku, bukan sahabatku, hanya partner dalam berbisnis, sekarang menanyakan hal se-_private_ itu? Oh _you got to be kidding me_!

"_Mind you_?" sahutku mati-matian menjaga nada suaraku supaya tetap datar.

"Kenapa? Tak mau membahasnya?"

"Aku tak ingin membahas masalah pribadi,"

"_Sex not a private thing anymore. People talks about it all the time_,"

"Bagiku itu masih sangat pribadi."

"_Sounds like hypocrite,"_

"_Did you just call me hypocrite_?" geramku. Jelas sekali di telingaku ia baru saja menyebutku munafik. "Kau menyebalkan!" desisku tajam.

"Kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku..."

"Aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan apapun."

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu,"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun."

"Lalu kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan apapun!" tegasku.

"Apa susahnya untuk mengatakannya?"

"_I don't want it_,"

"Oh, _I know. Are you shy? You're a man_, Luhan. Seks bukanlah suatu hal yang memalukan untuk dibicarakan oleh lelaki dewasa sepertimu."

"Apakah kita akan menghabiskan waktu kerja kita untuk membahas tentang seks?" jawabku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"_I don't mind it_,"

"Tapi aku keberatan. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kita kerjakan, Sehun."

"_Humor me then_..."

"_With_?" Kesabaranku benar-benar sangat menipis sekarang.

"Dengan mengatakan kepadaku apa yang kau lakukan saat kau horny. Apakah kau menyentuh dirimu sendiri, Luhan?" jawab Sehun tak berdosa.

Berkali-kali aku mencoba sabar. Hingga aku menyadari, lelaki di hadapanku ini bukan tipe yang mudah menyerah. Dia tak mungkin melepaskan orang begitu saja sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Mungkin ia terbawa kebiasaannya ketika menjadi seorang pengacara dulu, meneror si korban dengan berbagai pertanyaan di kursi tersangka.

"Aku tidak pernah _horny_," jawabku bermalas-malasan. Bagaimana tidak? Pertanyaan seperti itu tak pantas untuk dijawab. Bahkan, tak pantas dipertanyakan.

"Kau berbohong,"

"Terserah kau,"

Kami pun sama-sama terdiam. Sehun masih duduk di sebelahku. Aku benar-benar geram kali ini, pantaskah seseorang yang baru mengenalmu kurang dari sebulan memberi pertanyaan seperti itu? Aku rasa aku termasuk lelaki tersabar. Lelaki lain pasti akan menampar mulut kotor Sehun itu. Yah, setidaknya begitulah jalan pikiranku kali ini.

"Apakah kau menyentuh tubuhmu sendiri?"

Pertanyaan Sehun kali ini benar-benar membuat hatiku dongkol. Dia benar-benar tipe orang yang pantang menyerah sebelum mendapatkan jawaban yang di inginkannya.

"Tentu ketika aku sedang mandi dan mengganti baju pasti aku menyentuh tubuhku," jawabku datar. Yah, setidaknya aku bisa mengontrol nada bicaraku.

"Apakah kau pernah membayangkan kita bercinta? Ah, kau tau? Aku selalu membayangkannya setiap waktu,"

_Oh, damn it_! Jeritku dalam hati. Pria ini benar-benar gila. Ia benar-benar tau bagaimana merangkai kata-kata untuk menggodaku dengan suara berat namun seksi itu.

"Kau tak ada bedanya dengan pria-pria di luar sana. Gampang terkontrol dengan reaksi kejantanan mereka, apakah mungkin otak para pria dikendalikan oleh kejantanan mereka? Seharusnya pria dewasa sepertimu bisa mengendalikan hawa nafsu mereka,"

"Menahan hawa nafsu tak semudah yang kau pikirkan, Luhan..."

"Aku tidak bilang itu gampang, tapi kalau berusaha pasti kan bisa. Itulah kenapa manusia dianugerahi akal sehat,"

"Itu artinya selama ini kamu selalu menahan gejolak libidomu jika itu naik, yang mengatakan bahwa kau ingin bercinta denganku, kan?"

"Bahkan memikirkan sampai disitu pun belum pernah," ucapku santai. Kini matanya seakan berusaha menyelidiki kejujuranku, mencari apakah ada suatu detakan kebohongan disana. Aku menghela nafas. "Kalaupun ada keinginan itu, aku akan menahannya dan tak kan kulakukan." Sambungku.

"_A-ha! That's it! _Kau baru saja mengakuinya, Luhan. Akhirnya aku mendengar pengakuanmu,"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, terperangah bingung dengan pernyataannya. "Eh, pengakuan? Pengakuan apa?"

"Pengakuan bahwa sebenarnya jauh di dalam hatimu ada keinginan untuk bercinta denganku. Aku benar, kan?"

"Kau pasti bercanda," aku menatapnya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Benar-benar luar biasa rasa percaya diri lelaki ini. Ia seperti berpikir aku benar-benar tertarik untuk bercinta dengannya.

"Oh, ayolah Luhan. Kau hanya perlu mengakuinya,"

"Tidak ada komentar,"

"Tak apalah jika kau tidak ingin untuk bercinta denganku. Tapi setidaknya, kamu bisa jujur mengakui bahwa kamu memang punya keinginan itu, hanya saja kamu lebih memilih untuk tidak mengakuinya,"

"Jika aku ingin bercinta dengan seseorang, bukan berarti aku harus menurutinya. Aku dapat mengendalikan diri, tidak seperti kau."

Sehun tertawa keras. "Ha..ha..ha… kau berkata seolah aku mengejar dan meniduri semua wanita maupun lelaki yang baru saja kutemui,"

"Kupikir itu memang faktanya,"

"Aku bukan _playboy_, Luhan..."

"Tapi kau penggila seks,"

"Kau hanya perlu mengenalku lebih baik lagi, Luhan."

"Aku cukup tahu pria mana yang mengejar wanita maupun lelaki hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat seks mereka."

"Apakah kau berpikir aku salah satu dari mereka?" tanyanya menatap mataku lekat-lekat.

Oh, sungguh matanya benar-benar meneduhkan kali ini. Benar-benar matanya seperti sedang menyogokku untuk berkata tentang sesuatu yang dapat memuaskan hatinya. "Hanya kau yang lebih tau jawabannya," ujarku seraya meninggalkannya, tak tahan lagi dengan godaannya.

.

.

"Jadi, Sehun _meeting_ ke Singapura seminggu? Oh pantas, 3 hari aku tak melihatnya. Ya sudah, terima kasih atas infomu, Yoona-_sshi._ Kau boleh kembali,"

"_Ne_, saya permisi…" jawabnya seraya meninggalkan ruanganku.

_Ah, ternyata tidak ada Sehun sepi juga_, lirihku. Yah, namun aku juga dapat sedikit lebih santai. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu terintimidasi oleh tatapan dan desahan berahinya. Nada SMS di ponselku berbunyi. _Sehun?_ Pikirku heran saat melihat namanya muncul di layar ponselku. Aku pun segera membaca isi pesannya dan.. .Oh Tuhan! Haruskah aku berteriak kencang meratapi nasibku?

_**From : Mahkluk penggila seks**_

_Hei, aku sudah mengabari atasanmu, Choi Siwon, agar berangkat ke Singapura denganmu hari ini juga karna kita harus meyelesaikan data dan proposal yang akan di ajukan di Ari Cooperation. Dan kau juga cepatlah persiapkan passport dan travel bag, sore ini kalian harus sudah ke airport. Aku sudah memesankan dua tiket untuk kalian._

Bagus. Rencanaku untuk bersantai tanpa hadirnya Sehun di kantor tandas sudah. Segera tanpa membalas pesan Sehun, aku melesat menuju almari di ruanganku untuk mengambil _travel bag_ yang sengaja aku siapkan jika suatu hari harus pergi tiba-tiba seperti ini dan juga _passport_. Tak lupa aku menelpon Siwon untuk meminta perincian tentang keberangkatan kita menuju ke Singapura.

Setelah selesai mempersiapkan semua keperluan dan meminta penjelasan atasanku, aku kembali duduk di kursiku untuk menyelesaikan laporan perusahaan hari ini dan meletakkan ponselku di laci meja. Baru saja belum 2 menit ponselku di laci meja, benda itu langsung berdering. _Sehun? Mau apa lagi dia?_ Batinku heran.

"_Yeoboseyo_," jawabku sedatar mungkin.

"Apa kabar, cintaku?" suara Sehun terdengar dengan nada sedikit merayu. "Aku merindukanmu," sambungnya dengan suara lembut.

Oh, tentu siapa saja yang mendengar suaranya kali ini pasti akan langsung _blushing_. "Kau berkata seolah aku ini kekasihmu, Sehun-_sshi_."

"Tentu suatu hari kau akan jadi kekasihku. Aku tahu itu," jawabnya di sela-sela kekehannya.

"Oh, Sehun. Apa kau sedang mabuk? Oh, _come on, wake up boy!_"

"Oh, ayolah Luhan. Kenapa kau merasa sungkan denganku? Aku mengerti kau sedang bersedih karna kita sudah tidak bertemu dan _lost contact_ selama tiga hari. Tapi jangan khawatir, cintaku, besok kita sudah bertemu. Aku menunggumu disini, bersabarlah."

Aku benar-benar terpukau mendengarnya, sehingga selama beberapa detik tak sanggup menjawab. Ia benar-benar pintar merangkai kata-kata, membuat kesan bahwa seolah-olah aku begitu merindukannnya.

"Apa kau sudah kehilangan otakmu?" sindirku geram.

"Satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku kehilangan otakku adalah kau, Luhan. Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar tergila-gila padamu," ujar Sehun di ujung tawanya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. " Adakah pekerjaan untukmu yang lebih penting selain menggodaku, Sehun? Karena saat ini aku sedang sibuk, aku akan menutup telepon ini jika tidak ada hal lain yang lebih penting yang bisa kita bicarakan…"

"_Hey, hey_ tunggu, jangan tutup teleponnya," cegah Sehun cepat. "_Okay, _mungkin kita harus menunggu giliran kita untuk melepas kerinduan sampai kita bertemu di Singapura nanti. Dan begitu gairah kita meninggi..."

"Sehun!" seruku geram.

"_Okay, I'm sorry_.." jawabnya dengan nada seperti bercanda. "_Listen_, bisakah kau mengirim laporan terakhir yang kita buat sekarang ke _e-mail _ku? Aku membutuhkannya," lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit serius.

Aku menarik nafas lega. Setidaknya ia menelponku bukan hanya sekedar untuk merayu, tapi karena pekerjaan kantor. "Aku kirim sekarang," ujarku sambil meng-_klik send_ _e-mail_ku.

"Aku sudah menerimanya," jawab Sehun beberapa detik kemudian. "Terimakasih banyak, cinta. _I'll see you soon_,"

"Aku bukan…"

_Tut..tut..tut.. _ nada putus telepon terdengar sebelum aku dapat menyelesaikan kalimatku tersebut. Kini aku duduk terdiam di kursiku. Entah, ada perasaan senang ketika Sehun memanggilku dengan sebutan cinta. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku sebal. _Sudahlah, lagipula itu hanya rayuan,_ pikirku berusaha tenang.

.

.

Sopir khusus dari perusahaan _Ari Cooperation_ menjeput kami begitu kami tiba di _airport_. Atasanku Siwon, yang kebetulan masih banyak urusan yang harus di selesaikan turun di kantor _Ari Corp_, sementara aku di paksanya agar langsung ke hotel untuk menyelesaikan proposal yang belum sempat selesai itu.

Sesampainya di hotel aku memilih kamar di lantai teratas. Gemerlap lampu-lampu _neon_ di Singapura selalu membuatku terperangah. Jam setengah delapan malam pintu kamarku diketuk. Suara seseorang terdengar dari luar. "_Room service, open the door please_."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi heran. Pasti salah kamar, aku tak memesan apa-apa. "_Yes_," jawabku sambil membukakan pintu kamar sedikit.

"_Your order_," ujar pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan dengan sangat sopan.

"_But, I didn't order anything…_"

"_I did_." Suara langkah mendekat, dan bayangan Sehun muncul dari balik pintu kamarku. Aku benar-benar terkejut.

"Kita harus menyelesaikan laporan dan pengajuan proposal itu malam ini, dan aku lapar..." Sehun melangkah masuk tanpa minta permisi dariku. Ia menyuruh pelayan meletakkan pesanannya di meja makan.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri," jawabku buru-buru.

"Lebih cepat kita kerjakan berdua. Kita tak mempunyai banyak waktu," balasnya cepat sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di sisi kamar hotel.

Aku terdiam. Perkataanya memang benar adanya, dua orang yang mengerjakan akan menghemat banyak waktu. Tapi tentu, berdua saja dengan Sehun di kamar ini membuatku gusar. Sangat gusar.

"Ta-tapi aku…"

"Santai saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam terhadapmu. Ayo makan,"

Aku mendengus sebal. Sebal karna dia tahu apa yang terlintas di pikiranku saat ini. Tentu saja aku khawatir dia akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadaku. Mengingat setiap tatapan-tatapan penuh berahinya dan kalimat kurang ajarnya terhadapku. Wajar, kan?

"_Okay_," ujarku sambil menuju ke meja makan, disertai Sehun yang mengekoriku di belakang.

Selesai makan, tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi kami langsung merobos habis tugas laporan dan proposal yang akan diajukan ke manager _Ari_ _Cooperation_ esok hari. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Sehun, benar-benar sekarang keadaanya sungguh berantakan. Rambut yang semakin acak-acakan, jas dan dasinya sudah di lepas. Empat kancing atas kemejanya terbuka. Terlihat kantung matanya juga terlihat di wajah _baby face_-nya. Tanpa sadar aku mengulum senyum, dia terlihat semakin imut jika sedang bekerja keras.

"Kau melihatku dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak, Luhan. Aku bisa salah tingkah jika kau melihatku seperti itu terus,"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Oh, kulihat Sehun benar-benar salah tingkah. Aku terkekeh pelan. "Ternyata kau tipe pekerja keras dan penghemat waktu," ujarku bersuara lembut.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar." Ujarku santai. Aku mulai beranjak dari tempatku berkutat dengan laptop ke arah jendela. Memejamkan mataku dan menghirup udara malam. "Hey, Sehun. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu dan segera tidur. Kita harus mempersiapkan energi kita untuk besok," sahutku tanpa menolehkan pandanganku dari pemandangan di jendela kamar.

"_That's right_," sahutnya singkat.

Kami pun sama-sama terdiam. Sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, hingga suara Sehun memecahkan keheningan yang melanda kami.

"Luhan…" lirihnya pelan.

"_Ehhmm_?" jawabku. Kurasakan ada yang menepuk pundakku, segera aku menolehkan badanku. Ah, jarakku dengan Sehun benar-benar sangat dekat sekarang. Tangannya beralih menggenggam kedua tanganku, iris _hazelnut_-nya menatapku lembut. Kurasakan wajahku memanas, rona merah mulai menghiasi kedua pipiku.

"Apakah, apakah tak ada sedikit-pun rasamu untukku, Luhan? Sungguh, sejak pertama kita bertemu, tatapan teduhmu itu benar-benar sudah mengusik hatiku. Aku menyukaimu, Luhan...Ah tidak, aku mencintaimu. Sungguh aku tak main-main. Kau yang pertama, Lu..."

"Se-sehun…"

"_Just what are you thinking_? Kenapa hatiku berdetak sangat cepat? Kenapa aku merasa kesepian ketika kau meninggalkanku, _why are you the only one causing me so much confession_?"

"Sehun..."

"Maka dari itu, bisakah kau mencoba untuk menerimaku, Lu?"

.

.

.

**To be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YA! Author kembali lagi dengan ff nista ini hiks~**

**Awalnya author mau nglanjutin ff Stand by you, tapi author bingung mau dilanjutin gimana, jadilah ff ini sebagai pelampiasannya :D**

**Gimana gimana? Seru kah? Apakah karakter Sehun disini sudah hot? Wkwk~ bagi para manusia mesum yang menunggu adegan NC-nya, mungkin chapter selanjutnya atau dua chapter lagi baru keluar. Author mau menjelaskan konfliknya dulu.**

**Oke sekian, ripyuuuuw please?^^ mohon kritik dan saran jika ada typo, karna yang asli ff ini author buat untuk karakter di salah satu anime, tapi author remake lagi hehe**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! *maksa***

**Sign,**

**Tania Novita 07/20/14**


End file.
